Mizerella
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: ONESHOT. He's living a broken fairytale all along. Slash Miz/Morrison.


**I've had this idea in for a while and as much as I don't want to write about it, I want to see it done. Seriously. I need to see it done. I'd give anything to see it done, even if I had to do it myself. I so blame my Matt muse for this. He's been fighting around with me for a while about it and he says that it'll be a great addiction to my one-shots and stuff...yeah right...so Miz/Morrison slash! Yay! After so long, I finally write one.**

* * *

Mizerella

* * *

It was around eleven o'clock when Miz had re-watched that last episode of the Dirt Sheet and the first episode of the Palace of Wisdom and seeing John Morrison of all people, make fun of him oh so bluntly, as if they hadn't been through a lot, as if they weren't the World Tag Team Champions of the 21st century and how the anger and rage stirred and boiled in Miz's body as he gritted his teeth, watching that episode for the fifth time or sixth? He wasn't sure and he knew that he lost count after the first three times and as he sucked in a soft breath, he finally switched off the arena's TV, taking short and sharp breaths to calm himself down even if he knew that there was nothing that could freeze the fire that was burning inside of Miz's body and he watched as his former tag team partner walked through the doorway with Matt Hardy, discussing something that Miz knew he would've care for and the anger made him charge towards Morrison, letting him fall to the floor, both of them struggling to get up as John Morrison threw the Miz off his body.

"What the hell?!"

Miz didn't say anything as he walked out of the room and John stared at him, trying to comprehend why Miz did what he did before he stood up, anger slowly fusing in with his blood as he walked alongside of Miz and when the Miz didn't stop for them to talk, John said the words he wanted to say. "Hey, hey, wait a second, why the hell did you just do that?" his voice was slightly high pitched and Miz didn't care if the other side of the arena heard their conversation.

Miz stopped, sucking in a soft breath to prevent from his uncontrollable now balled into fists hands from driving into John's stomach. "Mizerella?" he repeated the word that was banging in his head.

"Oh," realization hit John Morrison as the anger faded and humor lapped in his eyes, his pressed line turned into a widened grin, "so what's wrong with it? It's just mindless fun, Mizzy. You know that!"

"Don't call me Mizzy."

"Sure, Mizzy."

"I said don't call me that," when John truly saw the anger that was solidified in Miz's eyes, he closed his mouth, not angry, not sad, not happy, nothing, just a blank expression that resided on John's face as Miz continued to speak, "why did you have to do that? Why did you make fun of me? Why did you make me feel like an idiot watching that over and over again, Morrison? You know that you should never poke at my relationship with my mother and you know that I know that I have no purpose in life so why did you have to fucking poke at it like it's nothing?! You know it means everything to me!"

"Miz, I didn't know..."

"Yes, you did! You were about the only one that knew about how bad I feel like when people ask me what's my purpose in life because you know I don't freaking have one and you just kept poking at it like it was nothing! And my mother? Why did you--?"

"Miz, please, you know it was all a joke."

Miz didn't say another word and he didn't need to as he shoved past John Morrison, leaving him to try and understand what had just happened and after a moment of thought, John Morrison ran after Miz who was by his car and a stretched smile that hurt the Miz's face was suddenly painted on his face and John tried to understand what was going on before Miz took the cuff of his t-shirt and tore it off and John Morrison tried to understand but a question slipped out of his mouth anyways. "What are you doing, Mizanin!?"

He proceeded to tear off his other cuff, letting his hand rip at his clothing and John raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" he repeated, in a much calmer voice.

"Oh, it's almost midnight." Miz said in a mock-femimine tone, "my fairy God Ziggler told me that at midnight, the spell will be broken and I'll turn back into a stupid, worthless maid at this time...right?"

"Miz, please... you're making a fool out of yourself!"

"Oh, so this boy underneath this amazing clothes and perfect skin is worthless? Oh, who would've thought, John? Who would've thought?" John was about to sigh but when he realized that there was real pain in Miz's eyes, real and utter pain plastered in those solid eyes of his, 'am I really worthless, John...?"

The air around them was cold and before John could say another word, Miz started ripping his shirt up into pieces on the floor, almost falling to his feet as he held the handle of his door, tears finally falling from his eyes, "worthless, worthless, worthless..." his voice cracked harder than ever before. And a part of John Morrison wanted to tell Miz that he was being stupid, but seeing the pain, the heart wrenching pain that was overtaking Miz's eyes made John want to reach out and hold onto him but as he extended his arm for Miz to take, Miz overtook him, silencing him with a kiss and all that John could do was freeze as his eyes widened.

John pushed Miz out of the way, "you-you faggot!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Get out of my sight."

Miz didn't need another word as he collected him, feeling lifeless and stabbed in the heart as he opened the door and watched John's sorrowful eyes but there was an edge to them and Miz knew why and Miz should've known that John Morrison, of all people, wasn't gay and as Miz stopped in the middle of the road, the clock flashed _12:00_ and Miz finally crumpled as his head fell to the steering wheel and tears fell from his eyes.

So after all, he really was Mizerella.

Just without a prince and a happily ever after.

**I don't know about you all but I sorta liked it. Hmm...review??**

**X Sam.**


End file.
